I hate you then I love you
by ELL514
Summary: On the last evening on Hogwarts, two enemies meet. 8 years later, on his marriage day, they both remember... oneshot, DMHG, songfic.!


Disclaimer: Characters are J.K. Rowlings'  
Song's by Celine Dion and Luciano Pavarotti  
  
A/N: Hello there! Just to say why I wrote this. You see, I like this song, and I was really bored and I need some other thing to write. But no fear, this is a one-shot, so my other story, The Beloved Sister (I still think the title sucks), will continue soon! Here we go!  
  
-I'd like to run away from you-  
  
-But if I were to leave you I would die-  
  
Hermione read the two first sencents out loud. It was exactly how she felt.  
  
-I'd like to break the chains you put around me-  
  
-And yet I'll never try-  
  
Hermione looked around. She was sitting on her favourite spot, beneath a hughe tree so nobody could see her. She watched the lake and thought: 'I hate titles.' She placed her quill in the inkt and wrote something on the top of the parchment.  
  
--I hate you then I love you--  
  
The song she wrote was finished. The words matched perfect with the melody that was playing in her head. Well, she hoped it. She decided to sing the refrain out loud, just to see.  
  
-I hate you, then I love you, then I love you, then I hate-  
  
-Then I love you even more-  
  
-For whatever you do-  
  
-I never, never, never want to be in love-  
  
-With anyone but you-  
  
'That was nice' Hermione thought. But to her great shock, someone said those words out loud.  
  
"That was nice, Granger"  
  
Hermione spun around. Next to the bole of the tree stood Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She asked.  
  
"Just seeing. This is our last day, you know. Tomorrow we graduate and we might never see this again. I always loved this spot."  
  
"Yes, it's beautiful here." Hermione sighed.  
  
They were silent for some moments, then...  
  
"Granger?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I come and sit next to you? Just for this last evening."  
  
Hermione was a bit confused, but to her own surprise, she said: "Yes."  
  
Draco sat down next to her.  
  
Again, they were silent.  
  
"Can I see the song?"  
  
"No." Hermione answered Draco's question.  
  
She looked at Draco, just on the moment she looked at her. Their eyes met, and they came closer and closer and...  
  
Draco pulled himself back. "I'd came to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the things I did to you."  
  
He rose and ran back to the castle, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
8 YEARS LATER.  
  
"Draco, are you sure you want to do this?" Narcissa Malfoy asked. She looked at her son, who was sitting on a chair, making himself ready to get married over 30 minutes.  
  
"I don't know, mum. Don't make it more difficult for me."  
  
So, it happend. He let Pansy Parkinson get him. After his father dissappeared, he was so happy he agreed with anything. And once, when he was a bit drunk, he answered 'Yes' to Pansy's purposal. After that, he wasn't so happy anymore.  
  
An owl flew through the open window. He dropped a letter on the desk, turned around and flew away.  
  
"It's a howler." Narcissa said.  
  
Draco took it. 'Draco Malfoy' stood in black letters on the front of the envelope. He opened it, and a soft voice began to sing.  
  
-I'd like to run away from you-  
  
-But if I were to leave you I would die  
  
-I'd like to break the chains you put around me-  
  
-And yet I'll never try-  
  
-No matter what you do you drive me crazy-  
  
-I'd rather be alone-  
  
-But then I know my life would be so empty-  
  
-As soon as you were gone-  
  
-Impossible to live with you-  
  
-But i could never live without you-  
  
-For whatever you do-  
  
-I never, never, never -  
  
-Want to be with anyone but you-  
  
-You make me sad, you make me die-  
  
-You make me laugh, you make me cry-  
  
-You make me live, you make me die-  
  
-You make me laugh, you make me long for you  
  
-I hate you, then I love you, then I love, then I hate you-  
  
-Then I love you even more-  
  
-For whatever you do-  
  
-I never, never, never -  
  
-Want to be in love with anyone but you-  
  
-You treat me wrong, you treat me right-  
  
-You let me be, you make me fight with you-  
  
-You make me high, you bring me down-  
  
-You set me free, you hold me bound to you-  
  
- I hate you, then I love you, then I love, then I hate you-  
  
-Then I love you even more-  
  
-For whatever you do-  
  
-I never, never, never -  
  
-Want to be in love with anyone but you-  
  
-I never, never, never-  
  
-I never, never, never-  
  
-I never, never, never-  
  
-Want to be with anyone but you-  
  
-But you...-  
  
Draco smiled. He knew who the sender of the howler was.  
  
"Draco, are you sure you want to do this?" Narcissa asked again with a smile, knowing the answer.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and rememberd the last evening on Hogwarts. "No."  
  
Hope you all liked it! Kiss, EvilSlayer 


End file.
